Letter Of Despair
by Quirky Circuit
Summary: Following the events of KINGDOM HEARTS II, Sora receives a cryptic message with the King's Seal. It's a One Shot starring Sora. Comments are appreciated.


**LETTER OF DESPAIR**

Even with all the horrors that surrounded him, the beach of Destiny Islands remained peaceful. The waves washed up to shore, calmly clashing against the rocks and sand. Although relaxing in sound, nowadays the beach reminded the man more of _Kingdom Hearts_, than of his home. The moon had rose into the sky, casting a reflection from the sea. Clouds began to roll in as the man rubbed his stubble-filled face.

His blue eyes gazed out over the sea, he was reminded of when he was younger, when he sought adventure and answers that lay out in the world beyond his boarders. As a kid things were always simple, comforting, little to worry and dwell on. Except for him, his childhood was riddled with war, countless battles and fights. He had come to love the battles, he felt at home there. It was the one thing that would never change, the one thing he could always have.

The skies were calm, the sun shining onto Destiny Islands, it was warm, breezy, Sora had certainly missed this. Xehanort had been stopped, and King Mickey left months ago to return home. Riku sat atop a large tree trunk, Sora leaning against it, his hands resting behind his head. Sora and Riku discovered the door to the light, the King was right, there would always be one, even in the greatest darkness, there was hope. Some metaphor.

Sora paused, looking up to the sky, why was he even wondering about all of this, it was over. Organization XIII was defeated, the Heartless cast back into their eternal darkness. He couldn't believe it had been a year, he was now sixteen, and so much had changed. Young Sora hadn't even called upon the Keyblade since the King left.

"Where's your head at?" Riku questioned, looking down to his friend.

"Nowhere," Sora answered dryly.

A year had passed and Riku began noticing obvious changes to Sora's disposition. His young naivety had disappeared, and his air of sarcasm was strong, Sora was changing. He never appeared like a selfish person, but, through it all, Sora was selfish all along. The battles, the fights, it was all to get what he wanted, even Riku knew this, his friend was different, very different from when this all started two years ago.

Suddenly Riku realized Kairi was running toward them, she was holding _something_ in her hands, but it was unclear just what at this distance. Jumping from the tree Riku tapped Sora on the shoulder and pointed at Kairi. Sora jerked his head to look at her. He always found her incredibly attractive, and since all of this had occurred, the girl still hadn't kissed him. And he saved her life like a dozen times!

Sora groaned, erasing the thought from his mind, it was always like Riku was over his shoulder, and it was starting to become increasingly annoying. Since all of this started Sora had a hard time showing any real feelings for Kairi, he didn't know what to do. Not anymore. And Riku certainly wasn't making it any better. Kairi was now in better sight, and Sora saw that she was carrying a bottle, something was inside of it.

"Guys, guys look!" Kairi shouted, waving her hand in the air.

Of course it was hard to look when she wasn't even close enough, which caused Sora to roll his eyes, but he just passed it off as that kind of excitement only girls could possibly get. Sort of like that kind of angry only girls could get, which Kairi was getting every month, that also annoyed Sora, but that wasn't really an issue right now. Kairi was now near them, and Sora quickly swiped the bottle from her hands when he caught the mark on the letter inside the bottle, it was the _Mark of the King_.

Popping off the cork, Sora shook the bottle to allow the letter to fall into his waiting palm. _heh, message in a bottle_, Sora thought to himself. Unfolding the letter, Kairi and Riku gathered to opposite sides of Sora, all reading the letter intently and to themselves.

_Sora, I hope this reaches you with great steed, I have sent this message in hopes that the seas of the broken worlds will bring it to you in time. For, you see, I must warn you; the girl, the Princess, you must save her. It's the only way to stop this. The warrior, Hercules, when he contacts you, tell him where we meet. The Beast will have your answers. I regret that I must burden you with these horrors, this letter comes to you from the future. The King and all of the worlds will be in ruin eventually. Stop the war._

_Defeat the resurgence. Go to The King, have him tell you of The Keyblade War, you must know the past before you can face the future..._

The three young heroes all came to the same realization, the fight wasn't over yet. Kairi appeared worried, Riku looked excited, and Sora, with his own mischievous smile. Young Sora wasn't sure what to make of this, was it the real deal? Was it really from the future? He knew that he had traveled to the past, but this? It was crazy. The only certain thing was that the letter idid/i have the King's Seal. It must mean something, but the King wouldn't be making jokes. It wasn't in his character.

Sora looked to his friends, they would have to contact the King and leave immediately. Glancing at the sky Sora grinned, it was back to the battle. He may not have cared for the order of protecting, but the battles, the fights, it was the one thing he had in this life. The one thing that made sense. And it was his.

The night sky of Destiny Islands hadn't changed, no matter what, the sky was always the same, one sky, one destiny. After all these years he still remembered what Kairi wrote him, he still had it. Just like he had that letter, the one that came from the future. The man, Sora, eventually discovered the letter was indeed from the future, and the events had come to pass. Hercules, The Beast, The King's tale of _The Keyblade War_. Everything he experienced as a teenager made sense, Xehanort and his Heartless, Organization XIII, to think it all began with _Birth By Sleep_, all those years ago.

All the battles, the enemies, the Princesses it was all centered in the events of The Birth. Sora sighed heavily, it had been years since everything, since he received the letter, he was now in his twenties, and he had changed. His hair no longer with the crazy spikes of his youth, it was short and messy, and it was clear he hadn't shaved in some time. His blue-gray eyes were weary, dark circles around them.

After so many years he finally decided to return to Destiny Islands, hoping to find some shred of his humanity in the past. But it wasn't there, everything was gone. Standing to his feet, Sora turned on his heel and walked away from the shores of the Island, his home. Leaving behind the last of himself.


End file.
